Home
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Sequal to A Memory. Harry's back? How? mpreg, slash, AU,


**A.N.: This is the sequal to A Memory.**

**I hope you like it!**

**This will be a multichapter sequal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Song Home preformed by Chris Daughtry. I make no money from posting this story.**

**Warning: Cursing, mpreg, slash, angst, some bashing.**

**Home**

**HPRLHPRL**

The black haired man, sadly watched as his love cried his heart out, tears streaming from his own emerald eyes.

"I love you so much Remus. I wish I was with you." Harry said softly.

**_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_**

"Why do you watch him if it hurts so much?" a woman's voice asked from behind him.

He turned and smiled sadly, "Because he is my love. He was my whole world and always will be. I can't help it. No matter how much I hurt, I can't stop watching him because I hurt while he is hurting too."

**_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try  
_**

"If you could, would you go back? Would you be able to live in the spotlight? Just for one man?" she asked curiously.

Harry turned and watched Remus and a look of longing entered his eyes, "I would do anything for Remus. Even live in the spotlight. But that's just wishful thinking Fate. You know that." Harry said sadly, voice thick with tears.

_**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all**  
**You just might get it all, yeah**  
_

"I spoke with Reaper. He agrees with me and we both think it's time for you to go back on one condition." Fate said softly.

Harry jerked around with hopeful eyes, "What do I have to do?" he asked eagerly.

"You have to carry Tom Riddle into his next life along with your own child."

"Carry? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked in confusion.

Fate smiled, "You were pregnant when you died so your child died as well. If you choose to carry Tom to his next life you will be pregnant with twins. He was only evil because of the way he was raised. If he lives and is raised as your child he may end up different." Fate explained.

Harry placed his hands over his stomach then looked up at Fate and smiled for the first time since his death. "I'll do it. Please, I'll take them both and we can give them the best life possible."

Fate smiled, "You will be missed, but we don't want to see you here for a long time."

"Thank you!" Harry said bouncing in place then turned to Remus, "Wait for me my love! I'm coming home!

A glow surrounded him and he was filled with excruiating pain then it all went black...

**RLHPRLHP**

Remus wiped his eyes as he set down the journal. Slowly he laid back on the bed and turned to face Harry's side.

He smiled sadly as he remembered how they first got together.

_**Flashback**_

_It has been during the winter break of Harry's 6th year. Remus had returned to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor._

_Remus had remained at the castle for the break and was tired of staying inside so he braved the elements and started a walk around the now frozen lake._

_About halfway around the lake was a little gathering of trees. Remus looked at it curiously when he heard movement inside. Letting his curiousity get the better of him, he pushed through the trees until he came out in a small clearing of sorts untouched by snow. In the center, laying on the grass was Harry, crying._

_Remus walked over and sat beside the sad young man, "Are you alright, Harry?" he asked gently as he stroked Harry's cheek. Ever since third year, Harry and Remus had become close and they grew closer after Sirius died. _

_Harry sat up and held Remus' hand. "I broke it off with Blaise."_

_Remus lifted Harry up and sat him in his lap, laying Harry's head on his shoulder. "May I ask why?"_

_Harry sniffled, "I caught him sleeping with Teddy Boot in an empty classroom. He said it was my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him and he only wanted me for my fame. It made the Zabini name look good to be associated with the 'Hero of the Wizarding World'. Teddy didn't know Blasie was with me. He was mortified!"_

_"I'm so sorry Harry." Remus said softly as he cuddled Harry closer on his lap. He had fallen for the emerald eyed boy in his third year and the feelings had never gone away but only increased as time went on. He was now completely in love with Harry._

_"Why can't anybody just see me? Just see Harry? Not the Chosen One. Not The-Boy-Who-Lived, or the Hero of the Wizarding World! Or any of the other stupid titles they come up with when I've not even beat the bastard?" Harry asked softly._

_"Sadly enough Harry, there will be alot of fame seekers. But you will find your Heart's Desire. Just don't give up hope." Remus said softly as he stroked Harry's hair._

_Harry smiled sadly up at Remus, "I'll never have my Heart's Desire. He wouldn't want somebody like me."_

_Remus frowned, "You're in love with this guy aren't you? Why wouldn't he want you? Who is he?" He asked in a rather demanding tone._

_"He is an amazing man. I'm just an immature boy with a hit on my head. Why should I try and saddle him with me when I may not survive the war?" Harry replied looking out over the lake._

_"Even if it were only for a month, anybody would be lucky to have your love Harry. But the first thing you should realize is you are going to survive this war. You will beat that bastard and come out strong." Remus declaired fiercly. "Will you tell me who this guy is? Please?" he asked softly._

_Harry blushed, "You."_

_Remus looked down in shock directly into emerald eyes, "Me? Really?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yes, I've been in love with you since my third year. I know you don't want to be with me and that's alright I ca-"_

_Harry was cut off when his mouth became otherwise occupied with Remus's. When they finally broke for air, Harry stared in suprise at Remus then grinned and kissed him back._

_**End Flashback**_

They had been together since that day. They had endured so much together, pain, joy, sorrow, scandal, hate, and most of all love and happiness.

Remus sighed sadly and he cuddled harry's pillow to his chest as he finally fell asleep.

**HPRLHPRL**

Emerald eyes slowly opened and instantly Harry remembered what happened. He jerked up from his uncomfortable place in a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. He looked around until he spoted what he was looking for.

_**Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
**_

He walked over to the bed and sat down gently beside the sleeping man. He leaned over and softly whispered, " Remus? Remus love, wake up."

Remus shifted and slowly came too as Harry continued to call him. He rolled towards the voice and saw Harry.

Instantly he was off the bed, wand drawn, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he snarled.

Harry rose from the bed with his hands up in surrender, "Smell the air, Remus. It's me." Harry said softly.

Slowly, not trusting the man that looked like his lost love, he smelled the air. Freezing in place he sniffed again. Harry's scent filled the air. His eyes grew wide as he dropped his wand arm by his side.

"How? I watched you die!" Remus exclaimed with tears pooring from his eyes.

"Fate and Reaper said I was allowed to come back. I guess it wasn't my time." Harry said softly with a sweet smile.

Remus all but dove over the bed to grab Harry in a hug. Slowly he pulled back, "I missed you so much. I love you. Please don't leave me again." Remus cried out.

"I love you too. I hated leaving you. I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you again." Harry cried back.

Remus pulled back and looked down into the emerald eyes he missed so much then crushed their lips together. They battled for dominance that Remus quickly won.

Remus pulled Harry down onto the bed and settled between Harry's legs. Eventually they ended up cuddling.

Remus was stroking Harry's sides when he felt a very slight pooch on Harry's stomach.

"Harry? What's this?" Remus asked as he stroked the pooch.

Harry sat up with a blush and looked down at Remus, "Well, I was allowed to come back on the condition that I carry Tom into his next life along with our child." Harry bit his lip nervously.

Remus sat up and cradle Harry in his lap, hands over the pooch. "There are babies in there?" he asked with a pure look of amazement on his face.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it seems I was pregnant before the Final Battle I just didn't know it." Harry replied then asked in a worried voice, "Do you care that one of them was Tom?"

Remus smiled lovingly at Harry, "I will love both of our babies. It was the way he was raised that turned him the way he was. They will be raised in a very loving home."

Harry smiled tearfully, "I love you so much!" he exclaimed then kissed Remus.

**HPRLHPLR**

**A.N.: I hope y'all enjoyed this story so far! I just felt I had to make a sequal.**

**If you have any questions let me know.**

**Kudos**

**Blade Maxwell ~Goddess of Death**


End file.
